Kuroko no Harem
by AnimatedSM1
Summary: Kuroko has landed himself in quite the pickle


_Hello, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya. I am currently 23 years old and working as a Pre-School teacher._

The bed creaked repeatedly due to the two bodies fucking each other in a smooth rhythm. The one on top felt on fire tonight as he increased each thrust, sweating down his back and around his face, "You're beautiful…So beautiful." He kept repeating over with each thrust, giving his lover the sign that he was close. The one on the bottom kept right on rocking his hips against each thrust to increase pleasure, he was close too. After five more thrusts, the topper let out a loud shout, "Kuroko," as he came inside the other. Tetsuya shuddered and came soon after, secretly loving how the man shouted his name when he reached orgasm.

_As a healthy young man, I like to be active in various ways. I try to jog at least twice a week to keep fit, I volunteer to help mend the mini garden we have in the Pre-School, I like to walk around the town and people watch, and also I love playing basketball in the park with others, even though I'm not very good except for passing. _

Both young men lay down on the bed, staring at the ceiling in the afterglow. Well, at least the smaller, blue haired man was staring at the ceiling with blank thoughts. Next to him, the taller blonde haired man with pretty golden eyes stared at his lover, with a goofy look on his face.

_Oh, also, I will admit I enjoy sex like any other healthy man my age._

"That was wonderful, Kurokocchi." Kise Ryouta said and reached over and pulled Tetsuya closer with one arm and rests it over his chest. Tetsuya pushed his arm lower, "It's too hot for this, Kise-kun." He stated and sat up, "Do you want to use the shower now?" Ryouta shook his head, "Nah, you go ahead, honey." Tetsuya had taken notice of Ryouta calling him a lot of pet names lately, but never called him out for it. He just figured it was the type of thing the blonde airplane pilot would do with all his lovers. "Well, there are snacks in the cabins and some left over casserole in the fridge, if you get hungry. As well as ice tea, if you get thirsty." He said as he made his way out his room, feeling Ryouta's eyes on his ass.

After cleaning himself up in the showers, Tetsuya came back into his room, a towel wrapped around his waist and another one he used to dry his hair. Ryouta had put on some jean pants and was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking quite nervous. Tetsuya studied him for a moment, "Is there something wrong?" he asked. Ryouta quickly looked up, his eyes were full of determination as he slid down on one knee and asked, "Will you marry me?"

Tetsuya's entire body froze, staring at Ryouta as if the man was holding a gun. Actually, this entire situation felt like he was being held up at gun point; any false move can be fatal. Ryouta wasn't moving either, his body felt like it was shaking and his left knee was starting to ache against the carpet floor, why was Tetsuya putting him in suspense like this? Soon, Tetsuya sighed, thinking he finally found the right words to explain all to Kise, "I'm not ready right now, Kise-kun." He said, simply as he wanted it to be. Ryouta's shoulders dropped, he stared at Tetsuya for another moment than stood up and turned around to quickly wipe his eyes. In an instant, Tetsuya was behind him, patting his back as well as apologizing. Ryouta wiped back around, causing Tetsuya to flinch before being bear hugged by the blonde man, "I'm such an idiot! I'm so embarrassed!" he wailed. Tetsuya begin to shush him as he gently guided him back on the bed and continued to rub his back, "It's okay. We all have our moments." he assured. Ryouta looked at him, pouting and making puppy-like eyes, "So you're not mad or feeling pressured?" he asked. Tetsuya shrugged, "I'm shocked, but not mad or pressured. You have already surprised me for being interested in me this long. Considering how plain and boring I am." He said which caused Ryouta to sit up straight again, "Don't talk about yourself that way, Kurokocchi! Your plainness is what makes you beautiful, and you're so easy to talk with." He would have gone on if Tetsuya hadn't shoved him and told him to knock it off, though there were hints of him just playing around. Ryouta smiled and leaned down and kissed Tetsuya deeply, to which Tetsuya happily responded. As they pulled away, Ryouta looked at Tetsuya with such dreamy eyes and said, "I love you."

No reply. Tetsuya quickly got up and went to his small dresser, "When I get dress, I'm going to reheat that casserole for us. I'm hungry." Ryouta looked confused as Tetsuya pulled out a fresh white T-shirt and some black sweat pants, "I love you." He said louder, did Tetsuya not hear him before? Tetsuya looked at him, nodded, "Thank you, Kise-kun." He said and quickly pulled on the T-shirt and slipped on the pants. Ryouta narrowed his eyes, "What was that?" he asked. Tetsuya shook his head, "Nothing, but you are acting very strange tonight."

"Me acting strange? You're the one acting like an ice queen!" Ryouta accused, poking Tetsuya on the forehead. The shorter man slapped he's hand away, "How is that? You are acting like we're in a real relationship."

"We are, aren't we?"

"I never said we were dating."

Ryouta opened he's mouth to protest, but quickly closed it again, suddenly remembering all their encounters together. To be honest, all their met ups did lead straight to each other's apartments to have sex and just hang out for a while. Ryouta had just figured with he's job as an airplane pilot and Tetsuya's job as a daycare teacher; they were both too swamp to have a real date. But he still though they still counted as a couple, right? Apparently that was not the case, with what Tetsuya just pointed out, neither asked the other to be an official boyfriend, so one would say they were really…

"I thought you needed me, but really we're just sex friends." Ryouta finally said looking down at the floor; he's bottom lip trembling a little. Tetsuya nodded, suddenly feeling very guilty by the misunderstanding. "I'm sorry." He apologized quietly. Ryouta shook he's head and looked at Tetsuya once again, "Then, in that case," Ryouta reached out both arms and held Tetsuya's hands in he's own. "Will you properly go out with me?" Tetsuya blinked at him, "Huh?" Ryouta nodded again, "Can we officially settle our relationship and plan for a future together?" Tetsuya was taken back once again by Ryouta's proposal. Tetsuya tilt he's head, "You do not want to cut our relationship?" Ryouta smiled, he's eyes gotten soft, "No way. You'll be sad if I did, wouldn't you?" Tetsuya wouldn't deny it even if he could. Ryouta maybe a bit loud and clingy and self observant at times, but he was so optimist and eager to do anything that Tetsuya couldn't help but make a place for him in he's heart. With that in mind, Tetsuya looked troubled again, "Ryouta…I don't think that is a good idea." Ryouta's eyes widen and he felt he's heart was about to break, "W-Why? Don't you like me?" Tetsuya nodded. "Don't I satisfy you in bed?" Tetsuya nodded. Ryouta frowned and grew more frustrated than ever with this man, "Than why can't you be my official boyfriend?!"

"Because it wouldn't be fair to the others," Tetsuya admitted, then paused and added, "There are others." Ryouta's eyes widen as he stared, "OTHERS?!" he shouted. Tetsuya winced and nodded slowly, "Yes. I'm sorry but as they would say…I am hot blooded." He said and bowed in apology. He expected Ryouta to start throwing a fit and storm out the door in disgust and betrayal, but Ryouta took one look at him and started to chuckle. That chuckle slowly grew into loud laughter, as Ryouta held his sides with one arm and used the other to point at Tetsuya, "There is no way someone like YOU can have 'others'! Hahahahahaha! Someone as plainly with a weak presents like you would consider me a once in a life time jackpot! Hahahaha! Not another number under their belt! Oh God, Kurokocchi, you are too much! If anything, I'm the one that should be saying 'I have others!'"

"You really shouldn't boast yourself like this, Kise. It's annoying." Tetsuya said in a deadpan manner. Ryouta wiped his eye, "I'm only joking. Besides, you started it to distract me," he said and put a hand on his hip. Tetsuya shook his head and walked to his dresser and held up his phone, "There are really others, Kise-kun. I have all four of their numbers." Ryouta blinked and snatched the phone away from Tetsuya and looked through recent phone calls, "Who are Aomine, Midorima, Akashi, and M-Murasa…"

"Murasakibara. He's a bit sensitive about people mispronouncing he's name."

"Who are these people?"

"…My other lovers."

"I'm serious, Kurokocchi."

"So am I."

Ryouta and Tetsuya stared at each other for two whole minutes before Ryouta narrowed he's eyes and held the cellphone up, "I want to meet all of them." He's tone was harsh and he was giving off a menacing vibe Tetsuya never expected the blonde to have. Without any protest, Tetsuya took he's phone back and began sending texts. Ryouta was beside him the whole time as he watched intensely as texts was sent back and forth and a meeting date was finally set up for this Sunday afternoon. Tetsuya asked again if Ryouta was sure about all this, not really knowing what he was thinking or what he would do when they all met at last. Ryouta nodded, saying he had to if they wanted to establish what kind of relationship they were in. After apologizing again and walking Ryouta out the apartment, Tetsuya closed the door behind him and slid down to the ground, feeling exhausted, hungry, and ashamed.

_I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. I am a 23 year old Pre-School teacher and a horrible lover to five people._

That Sunday afternoon, Kuroko was waiting patiently at the city's local park sitting on a bench. It turned cold late last night and everyone on the streets were bundle up, including himself dressed in a thick coat, mittens, a scarf and a black snow hat that he's grandma gave him last Christmas. He watched as couples walked in and out of the park, people walking their dogs and children playing on the swings and monkey bars. No one was on the one court side basketball spot since apparently it was too cold to play basketball today. Kuroko called nonsense on that, but right now he had bigger things to worry about, like how he was going to handle he's personal life when all his lovers meet? It's not like he was cheating since he wasn't anyone's boyfriend officially, and he certainly wasn't use to things like this. He wasn't a 'player' per say. Heck, he was surprise the first one notice him at all and when that happened all the others seem to smooth right in, like this was all some plotline to a comedy anime harem. He didn't see anything funny about being dump by five people soon, but he's sure it'll be funny for a cartoon.

"Hello Tetsuya," a smooth voice interrupted his thoughts and Kuroko looked up to see mixed matched eyes looking at him like they were staring into his soul in a way. Kuroko quickly stood up which caused the man only five inches taller than him to chuckle, "It was a pleasant surprise that you wanted to met up so soon after our last meeting. Was I that good that you couldn't stay way longer than usual?" the red haired man reached over and slide a hand down Kuroko's cheeks, to which made Kuroko blush and look down, "Sorry if I caused you any inconvenience, Akashi-kun" He said quietly. The man frowned and lifted up Kuroko's head by the chin, "Didn't I say to call me by my first name?" he's voice turned stern and a bit intimating that Kuroko apologized again, "Sorry…Seijuro-kun…" he blushed even more at that. Seijuro Akashi seemed pleased again as he smiled at Kuroko and leaned forward to kiss those soft pale lips he been hungry for…

"Hey! That's my Kuroko!" Before any of them looked up, Kuroko was snatched away into the arms of a clingy overprotective blonde that glared daggers at Seijuro. In returned, Seijuro gave him a more menacing glare that had Ryouta whimpering in seconds. Kuroko squeezed out of Ryouta's hug and stumbled a few steps back to get some air while Seijuro was still glaring Ryouta into a puddle. "Ah~, Kuroko-chin, you look like a plump blueberry today." A giant lazy hand patted the top of his head and Kuroko looked way up to see his third, purple hair, lover had showed up, "Hello Murasakibara-kun." He said as Atsushi Murasakibara reached into the bag of marshmallows he held and offered some to Kuroko, which the much smaller man politely refused. Atsushi shrugged and popped three in his mouth and asked, "Whatcha wanna do today?" than looked over at Ryouta and Seijuro, "And who are your friends?" Hearing this, both men looked over and glared at the third competition that blinked in confusion. Ryouta spoke up first, "Kuroko is this all of them?" he said breaking away from Atsushi's gaze. Kuroko shook he's head, "No, Aomine and Midorima has not shown up yet." He said now having Seijuro glare at him with an eyebrow raised, "Kuroko," he spoke slowly with made both Kuroko and Ryouta flinch, "In what way do you know these people?" he's voice was dangerously calm that Ryouta scooted closer to Kuroko for shelter. Atsushi pulled on Kuroko's scarf, "Kuroko-chin, let's go somewhere else from these weirdoes." He was either not reading or ignoring the atmosphere surrounding all of them. It was hard to tell with Atsushi who didn't act like he cared about anything except for his junk food, his job, and…

"Kuroko, I hope you have a good explanation on dragging me out here in this cold weather." A tall man with green hair, sharp glasses and an even sharper glare stepped forward to the group of men. He stood in front of Kuroko and ignored the others, "I had to rearrange some appointments to get the afternoon off, so this little met up better be important." He crossed his arms. Ryouta scoffed, "Who the hell do you think you are talking to Kuroko like that?" he argued. The glasses man took one look at Ryouta and turned back to Kuroko, "Who the fuck is that?" he asked bluntly. Seijuro smirked, "How very bold of you to use such foul language in my presence, Dr. Shintarou."

"It's Dr. _Midorima_ to you, Seijuro. And why are you, this rude man," he pointed at Ryouta who looked more insulted, "and him-"he cut himself off as he looked up at Atsushi's ridiculous height. Atsushi frowned and glared at him before he took Kuroko's hand, "Come on Kuroko-chin." He pulled almost dragging the smallest man away if Ryouta hadn't quickly grabbed Kuroko by the other arm, "Wait, Kuroko hadn't told any of you yet?!" Ryouta cried out. All three men looked at him than at Kuroko than over at yet ANOTHER man walking up to them, yawning and waving at their lover, "Oi, sorry I'm late Kuroko-"the dark skin man took one look at the situation and pulled out a gun quickly, "Alright, you two let go of that guy and I want everyone to put your hands in the air!" Everyone quickly did what the crazy man with the gun said but Atsushi quickly pulled Kuroko behind him. "Oh crap we're getting mugged." Ryouta said looking around nervously, "Help! We're getting mugged! Call the police!" The dark skin man with darker blue short cut hair growled and shouted, "I am the police! You punks are the ones mugging Tetsu!"

Shintaro never looked so insulted, "Who are you calling a punk?! You're the one wearing street clothes and aiming a gun at us, claiming to be a cop!"

"I am a cop!"

"Oha-Asa help us all if that's true!" Shintaro shouted back. Ryouta looked back at him, giving a strange look, "Oha-Asa?" the cop didn't look too impressed either, "Isn't that the horoscope thing little girls listen to on the radio?"

"No, she's a guide to all of our destiny and fortunes. Like today's horoscope said the cold weather will bring bad news and unfamiliar changes to all the zodiac signs. Which is why I didn't want to come out today but my silly boyfriend texted me last night to met him here and-"

"Wait, Kuroko said you were boyfriends?!" Ryouta walked up to him so fast and looked angry and hurt at the same time. Shintaro looked uncomfortable by the lack of space between them and pushed up his glasses, "W-well not out loud but I assure you, whoever you are, that-"

"Ryouta Kise, Kuroko's lover, or rather one of them." Ryouta looked around at the shared confusion, anger, and slight hurt on each of the men's face. 'So it really is true.' He thought as the cop put his gun away, "What the hell is going on? Where's Kuroko?" he demanded. Hearing his name, Kuroko peeked behind Atsushi, "I'm right here, Aomine-kun." He said quietly. Seijuro walked up him, "So you were cheating on me." He stated. Kuroko quickly shook his head, "N-no, it's not like that, Akas-Seijuro-kun."

"Than what the fuck is going on?!" Shintaro and Daiki Aomine both shouted at the same time. Atsushi looked disapproved too, "Kuroko…" the smallest man knew how this was going to end and sighed, "T-this was all a mistake and I'm sincerely sorry. You all deserve better than this." Kuroko bowed in apology to all of them. Seijuro frown deeper, "You think just an apology is going to make up for what you did?" he questioned. Kuroko didn't reply or stood back up, just kept his head down knowing what he feared was happening, "You went behind all our backs and, I assume, slept with all of us, correct?" There was a dead silence which answered for Kuroko. Shintaro turned his back on all of them, "I should have known…" Daiki rubbed the back of his neck, "Damn Kuroko…" Ryouta's shoulders slumped, "I was really hoping this was all a twisted joke, Kurokocchi." Atsushi tilt he's head, "Kuroko-chin likes to taste different flavors, huh?" Seijuro chuckled at that, "It would seem so…Kuroko?" All five men looked up as Kuroko had already walked away, trying to hold up the poker face he had mastered since grade school. He had to attend some dignity after being dumped five times, after all.

"Wait, Kurokocchi!"

"Hold up, goddammit!"

Kuroko looked back at Ryouta and Daiki running up to him than having Daiki shove his butt to the ground, "You little shrimp, where the hell do you think you're going?!" Daiki shouted and crossed his arms. Kuroko looked at him very confused, Ryouta put his hands on his hips, "Yeah, you can't try to sneak away like that after revealing things like this!" he lectured. Seijuro, Shintarou, and Atsushi caught up with them and surrounded Kuroko so he wouldn't try to get away again, "Kuroko-chin tried to sneak away? This is the first time I caught you doing that. You're usually so small and carry a weak presence for me to keep up with you so easily." Atsushi said in a teasing manner. Daiki sneered, "I know, right? I feel like I'm fucking a ghost that appears out of nowhere." Ryouta looked over at him and chuckled, "You too? Kurokocchi nearly gave me a heart attack one time after sneaking up on me in my bathroom!" Kuroko watched Seijuro and Shintarou nodded their heads in agreement. This was getting weird. Wasn't it a few minutes ago all these guys were glaring at each other like they were going to fight over him and now their comparing Kuroko stories? "Um…didn't you guys dump me just a few minutes ago?" Kuroko chimed in, and quickly wish he hadn't as the whole group glared back down at him, "Oi, you're in no position to speak right now!" Daiki snapped. Ryouta nodded, "Yeah you're still in trouble, Kurokocchi." Shintarou pushed up his glasses again, "How on earth did you manage to keep all of us in the dark about each other for this long?" he asked even though it sounded more like a demand. Atsushi shrugged, "Kuroko-chin is very sneaky~." Daiki smirked, "Hell, for all we know, you're probably a double agent that's using the daycare gig as a cover up. Back at the station we get those a lot." Shintarou rolled his eyes, "I highly doubt that, _officer_. If that badge of yours is real."

"What the fuck are you, a damn lawyer?" Daiki snapped at him too. Shintarou simply pulled out a card from his shirt pocket and presented it to him, "A doctor actually. One of the highest and youngest doctors at Hope Heart's Hospital." He said proudly and Ryouta gapped, "Kurokocchi, you snagged a doctor? I'm really impressed!" he said but quickly added, "B-but still angry at you. Aren't you, Mr. Cop?" he looked at Daiki who shrugged, "Not a big deal to me. My dad was a doctor too." Shintarou sneered which caused Daiki to flip him off. Before they have at it again, Seijuro interrupted, "And what do you do?" he pointed at Ryouta who flinched and flushed a little, "Ah, I'm an air plane pilot." He answered and bowed quickly like he was standing before an elder even though Seijuro didn't look any older than him. Seijuro held his small smile, "You look familiar somehow." Ryouta grinned and rubbed his neck, "Well I was a model back in high school. It was just a side job to keep some money in my pocket. Nothing I wanted to do for the rest of my life which is why I applied for an airplane license."

"Why?" Atsushi asked innocently while munching on some more marshmallows. Ryouta chuckled, now feeling a bit embarrassed. Being out of the modeling business humbled him a bit more, "I always liked being on an airplane since I was a kid. Now actually flying one is just more thrilling than posing and having my pictures taken all the time." He admitted. "Yeah, but I bet pretty boys like you scored some hot busty chicks back then, right?" Daiki nudged him suggestively and smirked. Ryouta blushed and frowned, "That's none of your business! Besides, should you really be saying that since you sleep with guys too?" Daiki shrugged, "What? I like big titties and smaller guys, not a crime the last time I checked." Shintarou said something under his breath which Daiki choice to ignore for now. "I work at a pastry shop named Aliment Sucres as head chef." Atsushi chimed in. "R-really? I had been there a few times myself." Daiki said, Atsushi nodded, "Yeah I know. You and your partner always come in for some doughnuts, extra cream filled." Ryouta laughed and elbowed Daiki, "I guess we got ourselves a stereo-typical cop here." He teased, earning a rough shove on Daiki's part, "Shut up! I do a lot to earn those doughnuts! Like running after punks and keeping this whole damn city safe!"

"Yeah, I'm sure you do. What about you, sir?" Ryouta had gained enough courage to ask Seijuro who was observing all of them, including Kuroko who had long stood back up and watching along. "Hmm, I'll let Shintarou here answer for me, since we known each other since high school." He said which earned surprising looks from everyone, including Kuroko. Shintarou frowned, "Quit calling me by my first name. It's rude and gives people the wrong impression that we're friends." He grumbled, but neither the last introduced his old classmate, "This is Akashi Seijuro, one of the top professional shogi players in the region." Seijuro seemed pleased at that introduction then casually put his right arm around Kuroko, "And Kuroko's first, I'm sure."

All four men stared before Ryouta broke the brief silence, "W-w-what does that mean?" he asked sharply, which made Seijuro chuckle again and pull Kuroko closer. "He's first lover since he came to the city. Has it been four months since you moved here, Tetsuya?" Kuroko nodded. Shintarou grit his teeth, "How the hell does he keep doing this…" he said to himself and Ryouta guessed he was talking about Seijuro. "Wait, so you been fucking Tetsu for four months?" Daiki asked, ever the blunt one. Seijuro frowned at the rude speech pattern, "If you put it like that, yes. So, I'm obvious more suited to be Tetsuya's main lover based on our longer history together." He said. Of course, everyone else found that very unfair.

"The fuck kind of reasoning is that?!" Daiki shouted, "I get along better with Tetsu!"

"Yeah right! I bet you're the type of cop that puts his work before his lover!" Ryouta accused, "You probably have Kurokocchi up all night worrying sick about you laying in a ditch somewhere!" Daiki gave Ryouta a nasty look, "Dude, you watch way too much crime dramas to think that."

"I think Kuroko-chin likes me better 'cause I'm the biggest." Atsushi chimed in. Shintarou clicked his tongue, "That is not a valid reason, idiot. How can you like someone for just being tall?"

"That wasn't the 'big' I was talking about." Atsushi's slurry voice had turned dead serious and deeper when he said that. Everyone around him stared in horror than slowly look at Kuroko for a reference. Kuroko's eyes looked away and Seijuro's arm dropped from his shoulders. Daiki and Ryouta looked terribly paled and Shintarou's shoulders were trembling. Feeling triumphed, Atsushi walked over to Kuroko's side and placed a hand on the top of his head, "Kuroko-chin, now that we got that settled let's go-"

"Hold the fuck up, you damn titan." Daiki snarled and walked up to Atsushi's towering figure. "Bigger does not make you better in the sack." He stated. Atsushi narrowed his eyes at him, "How would you know?" Daiki smirked, "We did some kinky things that'll make a hooker blush. In fact, just last week me and Tetsu were at this very park-" Before he could finish, Kuroko quickly punched him hard in the side and had him crouched over on the ground in pain. Kuroko's fist was still shaking when he finally looked back at all of them, "That is enough." He said, plain and simple. Everyone looked at him in awe before Ryouta spoke up again, "K-Kurokocchi…?" Kuroko raised his hand to stop him from speaking. "Listen, everyone. I am truly sorry for keeping you in the dark about this. I really am. You have all became very special to me since I came to the city and made me feel very loved." He looked at each of their faces to see if they were really listening before continuing, "I have never receive so much attention before in my life, that when five handsome and talent guys started to notice me on the same day, I just couldn't help myself. I fear-"

"Hold up. You met all of us on the same day?" Ryouta asked in shocked. Kuroko frowned deeper, "Yes, now if you let me finish-"

"How the hell is that possible?" Shintarou exclaimed. Kuroko blinked, "This is a very big city, Midorima-kun. You can find different kinds of people everyday here." He said like it was obvious. Shintarou's left eye twitched, "I meant how the hell can you fall for five people on the same day." He said sounding very annoyed. Kuroko rubbed his chin and looked up in a thinking position, which everyone secretly found adorable. "I believe it was ridiculous luck, as your Oha-Asa would say." He stated looking at them. Seijuro looked over at Shintarou and smirked, "Oha-Asa is more kinky than I thought." Shintarou rubbed his temples, "Please keep Oha-Asa out of your dark mind, Akashi." He snapped. Kuroko suddenly sneezed and shivered slightly, "Can we perhaps, move this meeting somewhere warmer?" he asked, receiving several nods and the group decided to go to a nearby café just outside the park.

For a moment, things seemed to have settled down on the way to the café. However, after being seated at a far away table Ryouta decided to open back up the can of worms. He cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention. "I'd like to say that I was the one that had Kuroko summon all of you" he stated. "I been in close contact with him because I thought I was his boyfriend. I realized last night that that was not the case." The other men looked at each other and suddenly felt pity for him now that they were all in the same boat. "But even now, I still love Kuroko. So that's why I'm asking, if any of you are just in this for the sex, I would like you to end your relationship with him." Kuroko looked at Ryouta, he never seen such determination in the young man's eyes before. It must have taken all his strength to even show up after learning the truth. Now Kuroko felt guiltier than ever. Seijuro smiled to himself, "I understand now. So, what do you plan on doing, Tetsuya?" he asked the guilty culprit. Kuroko looked up, "Excuse me?" A dark aura was growing around the intimating man, "Do you want to marry him?" that smile seemed to have widen. "Eh, you're going to get married, Kuroko-chin?" Atsushi asked innocently. Shintarou crossed his arms, "If you're going to get married, than of course we'll have to end our relationship." Daiki's left eyebrow twitched, "Are you really getting married?" Kuroko felt himself shrinking under their entire gaze.

Truth be told, there was no way he could get married right now. He has been living on his own for nine months now and so far love the bachelor lifestyle. He was free to come and go as he pleased, plus with his job, he already had the responsibility of looking after several little people. Why come home to another person to look after? The long silence was the answer Kuroko could only give them. Seijuro let out a sighed and Atsushi pouted a little, "This guy just won't make it clear." Shintarou frowned, "I suppose he thinks marriage is impossible for him." Ryouta frowned too, "Still, where do you all stand?" The five men looked at each other, again as opponents.

"In my case, I still want Tetsu." Daiki simply put it.

"Same goes for me. There are things that I can see only in him." Seijuro spoke.

"Me, too. I don't want to be apart from, Kuroko-chin." Atsushi said.

"Th-Then that goes for me as well." Shintarou pushed up his glasses.

Ryouta narrowed his eyes at all of them. Kuroko frowned, '_No_ _good_. _Nothing_ _was_ _going_ _to_ _be_ _settled_ _at_ _this_ _point_.' "What should I do—" He was caught off by Ryouta, "If that's the case, then how do each of you plan on taking care of Kurokocchi?" he asked, no, demanded. Kuroko and Daiki were caught off guard by that statement, but the other three didn't seem fazed. Shintarou smirked, "Have you forgotten already. I am one of the best doctors at Hopes Heart Hospital this city has ever seen. I never had any financial issues before and fate has guarantee that I never will." Seijuro smirked at how cocky his old classmate was sounding right now, "Even the best can stumble, Shintarou-kun. One lawsuit and your reputation can be shattered." He pointed out, earning a glare from the green haired man, "Being a regional champion of shogi is not where my income comes from. I am heir of the Akashi clan, money that have belong under that name for centuries and I assure you, Tetsuya, you will live a life in luxury if you make the right choice."

"Hold the fuck up!" Daiki slammed his hand on the table, startling almost everyone around them. Daiki gritted his teeth, "Money isn't the only thing to consider, dammit. W-what about protection, huh?" Seijuro scoffed, "That's why I have bodyguards around my mansion."

"Like that'll be any good! Assassins and scheme arts will always target big shot names like yours! For all you know, you probably have someone working on the inside to destroy you're family's name!" Daiki looked Seijuro up and down, "Also, you seem like the type to get all sorts of enemies." Seijuro continued his smile, "Aren't you the same, Daiki-kun? Being a police officier is bound to be on someone's list." Daiki smirked, "No problem on my part. Unlike you, I been raised to take care of my own self and the academy had train me to protect others 24/7. I bet I can make up for at least 10 of your 'tough' bodyguards!" Seijuro chuckled at that and Ryouta frowned, "Don't be an idiot! Kurokocchi doesn't need someone so reckless to protect him!" he argued. Atsushi tilt his head, "But he'll need someone to always be there for him. With you being an airplane pilot and everything, how will you be able to be in bed with him every night?" he pointed out. Ryouta was taken back by that statement, but couldn't deny the obvious. But still, "I love Kurokocchi. I'm sure we can work it out." He said. Daiki frowned, "If that's what you're going to argue about, then any of us can do the same too!" The five men were back to a glaring contest when Kuroko finally had enough. "Please listen to me for a moment." He said, "I am truly flattered by all your feelings for me. Really I am. But I am not seeking a lover to take care of me. I can do that all on my own." He stated, Shintarou frowned, "But you still have to chose, Kuroko!" Kuroko nodded, "I know, but I'm afraid that's something I can't do right now. You all are wonderful people and have been very good to me these past few months." He looked up at them with sorrow blue eyes, "You all must think terribly of me for making you go through all of this." Now shared guilt was shown on all five of their faces. "This is a very difficult situation you have put us in, Tetsuya." Seijuro said, earning a slow nod from the other. He rubbed his chin, "Still, you didn't mean any harm by it. So, I forgive you." He smiled. Kuroko looked over at him, "Y-you don't hate me?" Seijuro chuckled, "What a silly question, Tetsuya."

"Same here, Kurokocchi!" Ryouta chimed in, "You're a wonderful person too! That's why I love you!"

"Me, too. Kuroko-chin has become my favorite flavor." Atsushi smiled.

"Oi, do you plan on eating him? Same here, I forgive you." Daiki grinned.

"E-even though our signs are incompatible…it doesn't mean your terrible…I mean, my luck can over come any thing s-so…" Shintarou had trailed off, blushing furiously, but Kuroko smiled knowing what he meant. He suddenly felt a great warmth feeling rising within him and he knew he could never chose between these five men. They each completed a part of him and so much passion that it was what drew him near them in the first place. "If that is the case…then I would like to be each of your boyfriend." He said with a sincere smile. All five hearts was struck at that moment. Kuroko was indeed a unique person that managed to swiftly and quietly steals each of their hearts. Shintarou blushed again, "I-if that's how you'll take responsibility! Th-then fine!" Ryouta and Daiki smirked at that and Seijuro nodded, "I suppose I won't mind sharing…" Atsushi blinked, "Will it work out?" he asked. Kuroko shrugged, "I'm sure everything will be fine in the end." Daiki scratched his head, "Well you kept up with all of us for this long. I guess sharing isn't a bad idea." Ryouta nodded, "As long as I can still be with Kurokocchi, I'm happy."

"You're a very simple person." Shintarou scoffed. Ryouta looked over at him, "Eh? But don't you feel the same way?" Shintarou stuttered, "Th-that's none of your business!" Daiki rolled his eyes, "Whatever. But I get Tetsu every Friday night!" he claimed. That statement took Kuroko back, "I'm sure we can settle a proper schedule-"

"Then I get him every Monday night!" Ryouta spoke up. Kuroko looked back at him, "Kise-kun, this is not a competition-"

"I call Thursday nights!" Atsushi chimed in. Seijuro smirked to himself, "Then Tuesdays are mine." Shintarou hummed, "Wednesdays nights work fine for my scedule." Kuroko looked at each of them to try to settle them down, but so far everyone had made up their minds. He sighed, oh well. As long as he can keep everyone happy, he would not mind sacrificing his bachelor life.

"Hey Kuroko, as long as you're free right now, how about we all head to your place after lunch?" Seijuro suggested. Ryouta and Daiki nodded and grinned along with Shintarou and Atsushi. Kuroko raised an eyebrow, "My apartment is kinda small and I do not have anything to entertain you all right now." Daiki laughed, "That's fine." He assured. Ryouta winked, "You'll be our entertainment, Kurokocchi." Kuroko finally noticed the shared lustful gleam in each of their eyes and knew for a fact he would not be able to go to work in the morning.

End


End file.
